customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 77
Here are my 77th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Million Dollar Baby (1st Anniversary Edition) All Barney concerts were also filmed at theaters and arenas in North America and released on home video. Barney Concert Videos Barney in Concert ' Barney and the Backyard Gang hold a live musical extravaganza at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Barney's Concert features traditional songs and fun new musical arrangements that encourage interaction and audience participation. Barney introduces his newest friend, Baby Bop! ''Barney in Concert is filmed at the Majestic Theater in Dallas Texas in March 1991 and released on home video on July 1, 1991. 'Barney Live! in New York City ' Barney takes the stage to bring you a musical extravaganza filled with mystery and imagination. Using the Barney Bag, the children create a wonderful gift for everyone to see. But wait! The bag is in the hands of The Winkster, a colorful character who pops up at surprising times and places! As a merry chase develops, Barney becomes the ringmaster at an "Imagination Circus." To retrieve their bag, Barney and his friends must help The Winkster learn how important it is to have friends and to share. Barney Live! in New York City is filmed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994 and released on home video on August 3, 1994. 'Barney's Big Surprise ' Winner of Performance Magazine's 1997 Reader's Poll Award for Best Variety/Family Show Tour of the Year. Shhh! Barney the Dinosaur is planning a Super-Dee-Duper surprise party for BJ and it's going to be a musical extravaganza! Professor Tinkerputt will be there. So will Mother Goose and many of her favorite fairy tale friends. From the totally tee-riffic treehouse to Tinkerputt's toy factory, this is one celebration full of fun and music you won't soon forget. But whatever you do, don't tell BJ. Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina and released on home video on May 19, 1998. '''Barney's Musical Castle Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye! Join Barney on a new musical adventure to a faraway castle with flags, trumpets and knights in shining armor. Barney's Musical Castle, his third live stage show, has been performed in front of over a million fans. Including over 20 songs and rhymes, this is a royal treat you'll really enjoy -- courtesy of your favorite dinosaur! Barney's Musical Castle is filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois and released on home video on March 6, 2001. Barney's Colorful World ''' Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to video. Join the purple dino-star and his co-stars, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit exciting places and make new friends, including a tap-dancing monkey, an ice-skating polar bear and a starfish who sings rock and roll! Imagine flying to a rain forest, dancing with penguins in the Arctic, and exploring the colorful world under the sea. Sing and dance along with Barney on a magical, musical trip around our colorful world! ''Barney's Colorful World ''is filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona and released to video on September 14, 2004. '''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are going on a super-dee-duper musical adventure to a tee-rific toy factory and will be introducing their newest dino friend - Riff. On their journey to get BJ and Baby Bop's toys repaired, the four dinos meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, life-sized musical instruments and much more! Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia and released on DVD on January 3, 2007. Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this BRAND NEW, interactive, live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including your children's favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker", "Dino Dance", "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock 'n Roll Star". You'll be singing and dancing in the aisles with your favorite purple dinosaur and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. It's a fun-filled show all about sharing, caring and friendship -- brought to you by the power of your imagination! Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! ''is filmed at American Bank Center Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas and released on DVD on August 20, 2011. '''Theme Park Show Videos' A Day in the Park with Barney Join the world's most popular dino-star, Barney, in his very own Super-Dee-Duper attraction. It's the only place on Earth where kids can meet Barney and his friends Baby Bop and BJ in a sing-along, clap-along musical show. While they perform familiar favorites, leaves fall from the sky, snowflakes flutter down and stars come out along with a few more magical surprises. The regular version of A Day in the Park with Barney is filmed in 1996 and released on home video on November 30, 1996. A Holiday in the Park with Barney Also this year Barney will celebrate the holidays with children of all ages. Join Barney and his friends for a magical sing-along, clap-along show in "A Barney Holiday" at A Day in the Park with Barney. This show runs multiple times each day. A Holiday in the Park with Barney is filmed in 1996 before Christmas Eve and released on home video on January 1, 1997. Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas - It's the night before Christmas - time to put out some cookies for Santa! But how did this tradition start? Elmo's dad spins him a bedtime story about his great-great-grandmoster, back when Sesame Street was a very different place. Why, everyone was so grouchy that Santa didn't even visit! With help from his friends, Elmo will bring kindness, holiday cheer, and the spirit of Christmas to Sesame Street. But will it be enough for Santa? Rachel Through the Years The evolution of Rachel (2004-present). Design 1 (2004-2005) The original design of Rachel has played by Hunter Pecunia. She is a 4th grader and she wears a pink shirt, overalls, socks and sneakers in Season 9. Design 2 (2006) Rachel has her 2nd design for Season 10. She is also 11 years old. Design 3 (2007-present) Rachel is now currently 12 years old and a 6th grader since the eleventh season in the U.S. and U.K. She also wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in The Nature of Things. Laura Through the Years The evolution of Laura (2004-present) Design 1 (2004-2005) The original design of Laura has played by Julia Nicholson. She is a 3rd grader and she wears the same clothes in Season 9 (even she also had the same hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and episodes 21-41 from the ninth season). Design 2 (2006) Laura has her 2nd design for Season 10. She is also turned 10 years old. Design 3 (2007-present) Laura is now currently 11 years old and a 5th grader since Season 11 in North America and United Kingdom. She also wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in The Shrinking Blankey. David Through the Years The evolution of David (2003-present) Design 1 (2003-2005) David has his 1st design as a 3rd grader in Season 9. Design 2 (2006) David has his 2nd design as a 4th grader in Season 10. Design 3 (2007-present) David is 11 years old and a 5th grader in Season 11 and onwards. He is currently wearing the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. Design 4 (2008) David has his other design in Season 12. Sprout Sprout is the preschool block on Universal Kids where kids are Free to Grow. Through engaging, original content and entertaining characters, Sprout encourages kids to develop into good people with curious minds, compassionate hearts, and courageous spirits. Sprout's original programming includes series such as "Kody Kapow," "Terrific Trucks," "Nina’s World," "Floogals," "Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave" and our morning show block for preschoolers, "Sprout House" which broadcasts from NBCUniversal Studios in Rockefeller Plaza. Sprout, which launched in 2005, is a network of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal, one of the world's leading media and entertainment companies. Now in over 59 million U.S. homes, Sprout is available for kids and their families across all platforms including on-air, online, On Demand, and via mobile with the Universal Kids and Sprout Playground apps. PBS KIDS Let PBS KIDS be your children's guide through life's adventures! Explore science with THE CAT IN THE HAT KNOWS A LOT ABOUT THAT!, CURIOUS GEORGE and DINOSAUR TRAIN, learn math skills with PEG + CAT, develop early literacy skills with SUPER WHY, help your children prepare for school with SESAME STREET and DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD and so much more! PBS KIDS offers all children the opportunity to explore new ideas and new worlds through television, digital content and community-based programs. With positive role models and content designed to nurture a child's total well-being, PBS's children's media and family and educator resources -- including PBS KIDS television series and apps, PBSKIDS.org, and PBS Parents (PBSPARENTS.org) -- leverage the full spectrum of media, technology and community to build knowledge, critical thinking, imagination and curiosity. Empowering children for success in school and in life, only PBS KIDS has earned the unanimous endorsement of parents, children, industry leaders and teachers. And with the PBS KIDS Shop, parents, family members and friends can discover a single destination to shop for items featuring all their favorite PBS KIDS characters. From books and DVDs to toys and party supplies, playtime has never been more educational and adventurous. Plus, you'll discover tons of apparel, decor and more that can be personalized just for your little PBS KIDS fan. It’s an easy way to shop, gift and share the wonders of PBS KIDS characters. Barney's Thanksgiving - About the Book Here's the review: It's Thanksgiving, Barney is making food for the Thanksgiving feast. BJ can't wait for his favorite dessert - pumpkin pie! BJ and Baby Bop help Barney set up the table for the feast. Thanksgiving is the day we say thank you for things like friends and family, and one way to say thank you is by sharing our meal. On the windowsill, Baby Bop looked at a hungry bird. They could share Thanksgiving with our animal friends. Barney is thankful to the birds for their pretty songs. He gives the birds some seeds. BJ laughed at the squirrels. He also gives the squirrels some crunchy peanuts. Baby Bop poured the milk for the kittens. BJ gives the dogs some biscuits. Barney, BJ and Baby Bop give the carrots to the bunnies. Barney needs to feed the deers. BJ gives the lettuce to the turtles. Baby Bop gives the flowers to the fuzzy caterpillars. The 3 dinosaurs put all the good things to eat on the table for a super-dee-duper Thanksgiving. Now, it's time to go inside for their Thanksgiving meal. When, the doorbell rings, more friends had come to visit. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are so excited for a Thanksgiving dinner. Inside the kitchen, the oven timer went "tick-tick-tick-tick-DING!" Barney wears a chef's hat, apron and oven mitts to take the pumpkin pie. Yummy! They have turkey with stuffing and "Aye-yie-yie! BJ's pumpkin pie." It's time to eat. Happy Thanksgiving! Barney's Thanksgiving, the book is released in stores on August 1, 1998. You'll love to read "Barney's Thanksgiving" book, everybody checks out the first Barney Thanksgiving special on home video Barney's Thanksgiving Party. It has the characters from the book, including Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. Thanks you for watching the review of the Barney's Thanksgiving book! Barney Holiday Home Videos Here are the Barney home videos that celebrated the holidays (New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July/Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas). Home Videos New Year's Eve *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(2003) Valentine's Day *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) St. Patrick's Day *'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' (2004) Easter *'Happy Easter, Love Barney '(2002) *Barney's Easter Adventure (2010) 4th of July *'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along' (1996) *'Barney's Patriotic Parade' (2000) Halloween *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Thanksgiving *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (1999) Christmas *Waiting for Santa (1990) *'Barney's Magical Christmas' (1992) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011)